Nurm
Nurm is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Mark Barbolak. Overview Appearance Nurm is a cartographer villager. He wears a green hat with a black stripe and a white feather stuck into it. He has a gold belt and cuffs. Personality Nurm does not talk much. He is very intelligent, being "the genius behind all of their fine maps," and can read the runes in the Sea Temple. He can get scared in tough situations, but he does fight in "Jailhouse Block", when he uses two iron axes to fight hostile mobs. He is also willing to sacrifice himself for others, shown in "Jailhouse Block", when he offers to stay behind in the prison so Lluna can leave. Relationships Jesse Jesse and Nurm seem to have a good relationship, and Nurm has been shown to care for Jesse, as they can hug in "Giant Consequences" and "Jailhouse Block", he even volunteers to stay behind in Cellblock X so Jesse and Lluna can safely leave the Sunshine Institute. Jack Nurm appears to be close with Jack. He depends on him most of the time, and Jack takes care of him in return. Also, if Nurm is left behind in Xara's place in her cell, Jack mourns over Nurm being left behind, and wants to get him back. Vos Although the real Vos and Nurm are never seen interacting with each other, before Nurm went to the Sea Temple with Jack and Sammy and the real Vos died, they were said to be friends. Unlike Jack, however, Nurm does not seem to be traumatized after Vos' death. Sammy Although they were never seen interacting, Sammy was said to be friends with Nurm before she died in the Sea Temple many years ago. However, unlike Jack, Nurm wasn't traumatized after Sammy's death. Petra Nurm and Petra do not interact much, but they are fine with each other's company, evident by Petra and Nurm talking to each other while meeting up with Jack and "Vos." Lukas Even though Lukas and Nurm do not interact, Lukas and Nurm do not seem to mind each other's company. Radar Same with Lukas, even though they do not interact much, Radar and Nurm do not seem to mind each other's company. Lluna Although Nurm and Lluna don't interact very much, Nurm has shown to care for Lluna, this is shown in Jailhouse Block when he volunteers to stay in Xara's cell so that Lluna can go with Jesse, and is very upset if Jesse leaves Lluna behind. When Lluna came back, Nurm is relief to see her safe and hugs her. Quotes Items *Two Iron Axes (Determinant) Appearances * "Hero in Residence" * "Giant Consequences" * "Jailhouse Block" * "Below the Bedrock" (Determinant) * "Above and Beyond '" Trivia *Nurm is the first named villager and the only seen villager by the player in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. *Nurm and Jack own an emporium together, making a reference to normal Minecraft where villagers can trade items. *Nurm is thought to know other ancient scripts, due to him being able to read the runes in the Sea Temple. *Nurm is the only villager to appear in Minecraft: Story Mode so far. *Nurm was confirmed to be a "cartographer" villager.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163571830716/do-you-know-what-type-of-villager-nurm-is *In "'''Jailhouse Block", Nurm is shown backing away in fear from zombies, this is a reference to villagers in normal Minecraft fearing zombies. *It is confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Nurm's vocal cords allow him to only speak Villagerese. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163176952346/so-jack-can-understand-nurm-and-nurm-can *Nurm originally lived in Pur'gan-Gah valley, until Jack visited and decided to join him on his adventures.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/story-mode-season-2-trailer Gallery See the gallery for Nurm here: Nurm/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mute Characters